A Muggle World
by Lyricalyrics
Summary: The golden trio- plus Snape and Sirius- are stuck in the real world. Kate Mason finds them and takes them under her wing. She'd never thought she'd be so happy to see her favorite characters, but will taking care of a bunch of wizards be harder then it looks? Rated T for language and cuz I'm a rebel today :).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I've decided I'll make a fanfic about the golden trio- plus Snape and Sirius- getting stuck into the real world! I think it'll be really fun and stuff… so here it goes! Enjoy the story! **

**. . . **

Hermione's POV (Third person)

Hermione sighed as she stared at her Potions textbook. Nothing had gone right today. Snape had insulted her superior knowledge- _again-, _Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found- probably running off pulling pranks or doing things that shouldn't have been done, and once again she had to retreat to the library to escape her jittery nerves. She glanced around and lowered her head onto the table- as usual, nobody was there. Just a large amount of quietness surrounding her.

She had nearly died out of boredom before Harry and Ron barged in, complaining loudly about something insignificant once more. "Honestly," Harry fumed as he flopped in a seat next to Hermione, "If I have to hear one more word that comes out of that blistering idiot's mouth, I'll hex him. I swear it!" Ron nodded in agreement, his red hair flopping against his forehead. "I'm just about positive that he only knows one comeback: When my father hears about this..!" He growled.

Hermione just sighed again. "Malfoy again?" She asked, her tone bored and uninterested. She had personally hated Draco ever since she saw him- the arrogant air that he held himself with was enough to want to take Ginny up on her offer to Bat-Bogey Hex Malfoy. Harry glanced at her, resting his elbows on the table. "I know I shouldn't let him get under my skin, but honestly- that arrogant buffoon better watch out next time he tries to insult us!" Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry's angry shouts, even though she completely agreed.

"Harry," She said gently, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Just don't bother with Draco at all. He's a vicious brat- all he lives for is to make you angry. If he bothers you so much, just walk away," She advised, remembering a conversation she heard in a _muggle _coffee shop:

Girl: Mom, Alex is so mean to me! I don't know what to do- I have already tried telling my teachers- they don't do a bloody thing about him. I'm just about my wit's end!

Mother: If he bothers you so much, then do this: Just walk away from him, and don't reply to his insults. It'll make him happy if he sees that you're uncomfortable, so don't give him the satisfaction of seeing your skin crawl.

Girl: Please, mum! I already tried doing those things- it didn't work! He keeps coming to me- like he was a stray cat I fed!  
Hermione didn't stick around long enough to hear more of the conversation, but she thought that the _muggle _mother's advice was pretty good. Looking back at Harry- she could almost see the frustrated girl's expression on his face. Ron rolled his eyes at her response- but she didn't really care what Ron thought. "Hermione- you just don't understand! If I go away, he'll think he won. And I'd rather die than see that smug expression on his face one more time."

Hermione nodded, understanding all of his emotions. She hated it when she saw that arrogant look on Draco's face- like he's won the lottery or something. "I understand, Harry. Just the thought of Draco makes my blood boil. But please, _enough_ about Malfoy. We're going to be late." She stressed, sighing as she plucked herself up and shut her book, flouncing out of the library- and straight into Snape.

"Sorry, Professor! I didn't see you-" She instantly tried to apologize, but he cut her off with a glare. "Watch where you're going…. _Granger,_" He said the name with such distaste she heard a laugh- but it wasn't from either of the boys. Sirius was standing next to him, his wavy hair brushing against his forehead, his eyes twinkling as he studied the trio. "Sirius!" Harry cried in pleasant surprise and gave him a quick hug.

Sirius's face lit up in happiness as he squeezed his godson. "Harry! My boy!" He smiled at him with a warm grin. Hermione smiled at Sirius- she had missed Harry's jokey godfather a long time. "Hello, Sirius," She chorused with Ron just as the lights started to flicker. Snape's brow furrowed as he looked around. "Children-" But then his voice caught up as they started to fall. It felt like Hermione was flying- but way more scary. Her skin pricked, and she felt sweat on her hands. But then the moment stopped, and they all fell into a heap on the concrete.

She heard Harry groan as she looked up- and gasped. They were on the sidewalk next to a pretty, blue 2-story house. How on earth did they get here?

A girl suddenly walked out from the house, and Hermione gasped. The girl was gorgeous. No, more than gorgeous, she was absolutely _breathtaking. _Her long, thick golden red hair shone in the sunlight like golden fire. She was lanky and stick-thin, with delicate limbs and a deeply defined face, with a dimple in her chin and skin so pale it was almost blue. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the heap, her jaw falling down to her chin. Ron was the first one to recover. "Where in Merlin's beard are we?" He muttered, still staring at the girl like she was the sun.

"Am I getting Punk'd or something?" The girl asked, an arched eyebrow rising from her bright gray-green eyes. "What on earth is Punk'd?" Hermione managed to ask before she fell unconscious.

** So…? What'd you think? Good, bad, amazing, totally horrible, or what? Personally I think it's pretty good but I only care about your opinion, guys ****J****! **

** Love and hugs and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I know I just published a chapter like a few minutes ago, but I _really _want to continue the story! This chapter is about Kate's POV and what she thinks when she sees all of her favorite characters from _Harry Potter._**

** Enjoy!**

**. . .**

** KATE'S POV (THIRD PERSON)**

"Katie, can you please check the mail?!" Kate's mom's voice is almost drowned out by the Coldplay fuming in Kate's IPod. Kate sighed dramatically and didn't bother to get up from her bed, squinting at the book in her hands. "KATE!" Her mom's voice is sterner that time- almost dangerous. Kate rolled her eyes but decided it was best not to disobey her mother. When she got angry, it got scary.

Like _Nightmare on Elm Street _scary.

She sprinted downstairs and half-heartedly ruffled her little brother's messy golden hair as she grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and slurped loudly. Her brother, Anthony, squealed as she burped loudly and laughed. Kate couldn't help but smile at her brother's lit up face. He looked exactly like Dad...

Kate blinked back tears as she walked outside to the mail, her mind clouded with memories of her late father. She could still see his head tilted up as he laughed, his red hair flashing in the sun as he goofed off with her and her mother and little baby Anthony. She turned to the mailbox but stopped dead in her tracks. Five people were lying down in a heap next to her house, and she almost screamed as she saw their faces. One had an uncanny resemblance to Emma Watson, and her brown curls were wild as they surrounded her beautiful face. Another looked exactly like Daniel Radcliffe, with messy black hair and amazing green eyes. The third one _had_ to be Rupert Grint, with his floppy red hair and deep brown eyes.

The faces of the two other people were so familiar to her she almost laughed. Alan Rickman, wearing a black wig like he did in _Harry Potter, _was sitting on the ground, looking flabbergasted as he took in his settings. And the fourth one made her gasp. Gary Oldman, AKA Sirius Black was lying on the ground, panting heavily as he looked around with wild gray eyes.

"Am I getting Punk'd?" Kate finally managed to say. "What on earth is Punk'd?" Hermione managed to say before she fell back onto the ground. "Oh my god!" Kate covered her hand over her mouth as Hermione's head fell onto the concrete, hard. "Who the hell are you people? And why are you dressed like the _fucking _characters from _Harry Potter?" _She screeched, and Sirius stared at her with huge eyes. "How- how do you know my name?" Harry stuttered as he stared at the girl, nearly blinded by her haunting beauty. Kate raised one eyebrow at him.

"Seriously? They say people in California are different, but you guys are crazy. And you're not even American. So you better start explaining now, or I'll- I'll- "You'll _what,_ muggle?" Snape drawled in a dangerous tone, but Kate just laughed at his attempts to be intimidating. "Muggle isn't a real world, _Snivillius. _You guys must be crazy Potterheads or something." She snapped, and as she did she noticed Ron and Sirius's eyes studying her anger with sleepy eyes. She glared at them, scowling.

Snape finally fished out his wand and pointed it to her, but she chuckled at him. "And now, for the grand finale, a _stick._ Oh, boy, this is going to be so-" "Be careful, _muggle. _One word out of you and-" "Shut the fuck up, you bastard! You are such fakes!" She snorted in disgust and fished her cell phone out. The group eyed the device with wide eyes. "What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, his eyes bulging out. "I know," Kate groaned, "I wanted to get an IPhone but instead I got _Verizon._ It pretty much sucks,"

The group stared at her with confused eyes, but she just glared at them. "I'm calling the cops." She told them, trying hard not to let her voice tremble, and dialed 911, but her fingers were shaking as she fumbled for the call button. "Stop, please! Just listen!" Harry pleaded with her, his eyes anxious. Kate paused and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "You have five seconds before I beat the crap out of you," She snapped, but her voice trembled.

"I don't know how I got here. I don't have a clue why you know my name, or why you talk about me like I'm a character in a book. I only know that we somehow got transported here. Please, we need your help." He spoke each word carefully, like he was explaining something to a little child. Kate stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes, trying to search the electric green-blue pools for _something _other than the anxiousness. But his eyes were wide, trusting, and _scared. _"Harry Potter..." Kate quietly said, her voice soft and awed. Harry looked at her from his large round glasses, his eyes big.

"I-I'll help you."

**Yay! Kate is _finally _agreeing to help the random people on the street! But she already has so much drama in her life. Will helping the five make her go insane? And in the next chapter, she'll find herself having feelings for a certain someone…!**

** Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, and thanks for all the reviews! I'm updating for the _last _time today- but don't worry, my little adoring fans, I'll post more chapters tomorrow! …Anyways, here's your chapter!**

**. . .**

** KATE'S POV **

Minutes later, they were sitting in Kate's room upstairs listening to Kate brought them up to date with the _Harry Potter _books and films. "The _Harry Potter _series consists of 7 books- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone; Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets; Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince; and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." She told them, smiling as surprise flittered across their paled faces.

"That's like every year gone by," commented Ron as he stared at Kate's breasts. "Do you mind? If you really wanted a chance with me, I'd rather you not observe my boobs like you're preforming a breast exam." Kate snapped and stood up abruptly. Snape and Severus shot Ron angry glares, while Harry shared a bemused glance with Hermione. Kate rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room, muttering that she'd get some snacks.

They took the time to look around. Surrounding them were vibrant blue walls, covered with posters and _Peanuts _comics strips. Near them was a desk which held papers scattered all around and open-paged books. A glass bookshelf sat in a corner, and on the King-sized bed was a brown leather-bound book with small black words:_ MY FREAKING DIARY WHICH I LIKE TO WRITE IN DURING MY NARCASSIST HORMONAL TEENAGER MOODS. _Hermione frowned as Ron flipped through it. "Ron, you can't just go around looking at other people's diaries, especially not when you were staring at their privates." She scolded, but Ron just gasped as he skimmed the pages and then turned back to the first page. "I think you might want to read this." He gulped, and they all stared at the first entry:

**_August 29, 2008_**

**_ Dear Diary,_**

**_ Is that how you start? I wouldn't know- I've never really had a diary before. I usually laughed at the people who did- I used to think they were geeks and freaks writing gothic entries about their morbid lives. _**

**_ I guess I'm one of those people now. _**

**_ The end of my life started when Dad died. It's been 2 years now, but his infectious laughs and smiles, the way he used to grin at me and Anthony and wink like we were sharing some kind of secret, is imprinted on my mind. Don't you hate it when you're trying to forget something and you forget everything else but the thing you want to forget?_**

**_ …Sorry, diary. I don't make sense to myself, I'll have you know. Lately I've been drowning myself in self-pity because my abusive boyfriend broke up with me. Granted, he was hot, but the way he grabbed me like I was some kind of toy made me want to just kill myself and go to hell. Anyways, I've been drowning, and I'm a real hydrophobic. Darkness is surrounding me at every corner, and no matter where I go, it keeps on following me like it's some stray cat I fed…_**

**_ Sorry about my sadistic ways; I'm just a shadowy loner in a town filled with social climbers. Every time I hear the whispers ripple as soon as I walk in, I want to scream and cry and rip my hair out. Can't they see I only wanted their acceptance, their friendship? I knew they only wanted me because I'm freaking anorexic and I'm gorgeous- I mean, I don't want to seem shallow, but it's so true. I know it. My face is beautiful, light and lovely and full of youth, but inside my heart is a black hole, trying to suck all the happiness in my pathetic life. Like a Dementor of some sort (Way for Harry Potter! GRYFFINDOR FOREVER, BITCHES!) _**

**_ Okay, now I'm just sounding like a person who escaped from the insane asylum down the street. Grr for me and my oddball ways! Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I was normal, but then I think- naw, why should I be? Why should I give up my whole personality just to 'fit in'? Like every teenager in the universe, I'm only saying this once: Life is a bitch who loves to kick you when you're down._**

**_ Sorry to end with this morbid entry, but Mom's screaming like a banshee and she's probably already found the dead spider I put in her shampoo so I really must go._**

**_ XOXO forever and all that jazz,_**

**_ Kate Allies, egotistical, stereotypical popular girl who made one wrong move and now she's writing in her diary like an idiot passionately, just like a priest would read the bible._**

****The door suddenly flew open and Sirius leaned over to snap the book shut, and they all stiffened as Kate threw them each a pack of _Gummy Gummies. _"So- where were we? Oh, yeah, I was telling Ron to shove it up his-" She stopped as she took in their expressions. Snape's was wide-eyed and thin lipped; Sirius was gaping at her, and so was Ron and Harry. Hermione had a different expression: sympathetic and oddly painful. "Um- what's with all the creepy faces- I don't bite," She laughed nervously. "I mean, maybe Ron is an exception but…" She finished lamely, and an awkward silence began to creep into the room.

After a minute of silence, Kate was tired of chewing off the heads of her gummy bears and finally glared at her favorite fictional characters. "What the hell?" She demanded, her lips trembling. They turned to look and her, and Snape drawled out in a lazy voice, "What on earth could you be blabbing about now?" But she had already inched closer and was holding him by the scruff of his robes with surprising strength, her pretty face livid. "Listen to me, you old hag," She snarled at him, and he stared at her in silenced fury, "You think you can go intimidating everyone you'd like. But I'm not scared of you, _got it?" _She released him and saw the grins on the Golden Trio- and Sirius's- faces and smiled, but then her smile quickly disappeared. "Why are you acting like I'm some kind of matyr? I've just met my childhood hero- the one that reminded me that other people have it worse, and-" Her voice cracked.

Then she suddenly heard a loud beep from outside, and she ran to the window and cursed as she saw her mom's car pulling in the driveway. "She _can't _know you're here. Harry, do you have your Invisibility Cloak?" She asked him, her eyes wide and owlish. "No, I-" "_Fuck!" _She cussed, interrupting him. "You guys need to hide. Quick!" She hissed, when she heard her mom's loud footsteps going up the stairs.

She ordered Hermione and Harry to go into her closet, and pulled Ron under her desk. She quickly put Snape behind her bureau and sat down on her bed just as her mother walked in. "Hey, Mom!" She said cheerfully, trying to smooth her disheveled hair down and failing miserably. "Hi, sweetie. I just came back from the store… could you help me with the groceries?" She asked, her smile warm. Kate studied her mom. Ever the cheerful one, she wore bright red lipstick and a light, clear blue eye shadow on her lids. Her skin was pale, like Kate's, and she had a thin body was slight curves. "Of course," She said carefully, throwing a careful glance at Ron, who gave her a slight nod. She reluctantly let her mother lead her from the room and shut the door behind her with her foot.

**Hey, guys! How was this chapter? I know, I know, it wasn't as good as the last, but I'm rushing through this. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more exciting. **

** Love and hugs and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Enjoy this chapter- it'll be longer and much more better than usual because Kate will be falling for a certain someone and the five will find out more about Kate in her diary… so enjoy!**

** . . .**

**HARRY'S POV:  
**As soon as she left, the five had jumped out of their hiding spaces and opened the diary, ignoring Hermione's mummers that they shouldn't invade a person's privacy. They read the second entry with slightly shocked expressions:

**_August 4, 2008_**

**_ Dear Diary,_**

**_ It feels as though my life had stopped. The school has made a plan to snub me- whenever I walk near they turn their heads. The only one who's not snubbing me are the teachers- but they don't count- and Tara James, a pretty sweet girl in my Math and Science classes. She's really funny, and we went to my house yesterday and watched "A Very Potter Musical" and made fun of the bitches in school. Diary, I don't know what I'm going to do. Even with Tara, I'm not strong. I'm weak. It feels like every day is the same- I wake up, work out the snarls in my hair, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, suffer seven hours in the prison we call school, go back home and log into Tumblr, go to bed when it's 2 a.m., and do it all over again. It's this constant circle, a pattern for the rest of my life. _**

**_ Sometimes I wish I never was born._**

**_ Some people are born lucky. I'm one of those unlucky people._**

**_ Have I ever told you about my father's death? I will, now. It was a rainy Monday, and I was staring out the window, feeling sorry to myself as the teacher's voice droned on in the background. Then the beep came, and a monotone "Please report Kate Allies to the Principal's office" said. The teacher sent me off and I sighed as I pulled my hoodie up, trying to figure when my life had gone so wrong. After a long walk in the pouring rain, I finally reached Principal Athens' office and entered. The first thing I saw was my mother's tearful face, her bloodshot eyes. In her arms was a crying little Anthony. I looked next to her and saw a stocky police officer. "What happened?" I asked, but even then I knew. "Your dad has been reported dead from a car crash." The police man said in a low voice, and I felt my heart lurch. The next thing I knew I was puking all over Principal Athens' new desk._**

**_ I was sobbing my heart out in the car, and Mom was holding me close. Anthony was sleeping next to us, so innocent, so unsuspecting._**

**_ Lucky bastard._**

**_ I felt hollow; empty, like my heart was sucked out of my chest. That night I didn't fall asleep. Or for the following week, for that matter. I couldn't even eat- that's why I passed out during English. I prayed to God to kill me. Do you understand? I prayed to God to FUCKING KILL ME. The people who made fun of me were silent- pitying, I guess, but that made me feel worse. I didn't want quietness and pity. I wanted a friend, I wanted heart-warming love, I wanted someone to hold me in their arms and stroke my hair and tell me it's okay, even though it wasn't. And all I got were sympathetic looks._**

**_ -Kate Allies, morbid, tortured artist that paints with the blood of her enemies. I wish._**

****The door opened with a big flourish, and Hermione instantly snapped the diary shut. "Hello, fictional British peeps!" Kate said cheerfully as she slammed her door shut with her foot, but her face fell when she saw the serious faces staring at her. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She joked, but when they didn't respond she screeched through her teeth in frustration. "No, no. Your teeth are perfect. Shiny, and white, and-" Ron cut off as she stared at him, her brow creasing with worry. "Okay. That's kind of weird, Ron. Anyways, we are going to the Commons! I need to finish this summer-reading book for school, and it's like this thick." She made a huge gap with her fingers.

"And, I need to show you the _Harry Potter _series, also. The only reason I don't have the series is because it's like 30 dollars for each book. Anyways…" She trailed off as she slipped on a pair of sandals and a pair of over-sized sunglasses. While she made faces in the mirror, completely oblivious to the stares boring into her back, Hermione leaned over to Ron and whispered, "Stop staring at her you-know-what, Ron. You're being completely perverted,"

Which resulted in a laugh from Kate.

She sneaked on tip-toe downstairs, and when the coast was clear- A.K.A her mom was too busy trying to calm down whining 8-year-old Anthony-, she beckoned to them to come and quickly shut the front door behind them. "Okay, guys. Meet Rosie!" "Who in the bloody hell is-" Kate gestured over to a rickety, large faded pink car with a bumper sticker that read **I HONK FOR NARCASSISTIC TEENAGE BOYS! **

Harry fought back a snort and climbed into the car. As soon as everyone was in, Kate took off, the tires screeching as she drove like she was in a national car race. She fiddled with the radio constantly, and sang completely off-key and loudly to horrible songs. But even though it seemed like she was trying her best to sing horribly, her voice was pure. Worst of all, she rapped to rap songs, and Harry thought his head might explode. He wasn't the only one. Snape was looking like he was holding off puke, and Ron's hands were fastened tight over his ears. Sirius, however, was grinning at the back of Kate's bobbing head like mad, while Hermione's eyes were glued to the buildings that blurred as they screeched off.

Harry guessed they were in Los Angeles, or something similar- the traffic was bloody hell, and most of the buildings were filled to the brim with people. Finally, they arrived at the Commons, and Hermione squeaked.

It was a huge place with huge shops, and Harry almost gagged as he looked at the people strolling around- the boys were decked out in shorts that showed off their hairy legs, and the girls wore sundresses that they probably thought was cute on their bony, anorexic bodies. They pulled in a parking space and began to get out, but then Kate cussed. "Shit-crackers," She mumbled under her breath. "He's coming this way. Go, go, go, go!" Kate grabbed Harry's hand, and before he had time to flush, she pushed him into the car and growled as a moderately attractive blonde-haired boy strolled around. "Hey, slut!" He grinned cheerfully as he slapped her bottom. "Fuck off, Gin! You disgusting perverted rapist- the very thought of you sickens me to no end."

Her words seemed to make him smile more as she shrugged his hands off of her. "You whore," He said, still smiling. "I think you've broken the record for sleeping with the most guys in a year,"

Harry's hands itched towards his wand, but Sirius beat it to it as he whispered a hex under his breath. Instantly, Gin's body began to twitch, and he began to dance the Macarena. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He yelled, catching the attention of even more people. Kate snorted with laughter. "God, that was brilliant!" She laughed, and beckoned the five forward. "C'mon," She said, looping her arm with Harry's, "we're going to Barnes and Nobles."

Barnes and Nobles turned out to be a huge bookstore with a small little café. Harry had always wanted to go to a bookstore that _wasn't _filled with dusty, yellow-paged books, like the ones the Dursely's used to go to with him. Snape looked around, wrinkling his nose, like the very thought of muggle people bugged him, while Sirius's lips were stretched into a huge smile. Several glances shot in their direction, and Kate flushed. "Fuck it- why didn't I give you guys makeovers?" Snape gave her an appalled look. "What?" He choked, but Kate shook her head and slowly whispered in Harry's ear.

"Listen, Harry. I want you to pretend you're American and just happen to bear a resemblance with Daniel Radcliffe." _Who's Daniel Radcliffe, _Harry wanted to ask, but he couldn't. Her breath tickled his ear, and his skin tingled. "But I don't have an American acc-" "Fake it, Harry!" Kate hissed. "Use your _Rs _instead of not using your freaking tongue at all." Harry was very offended, but instead he tried to listen to himself mentally in his head with an American accent.

Harry was doomed.

A girl suddenly skipped up to them, and Harry flushed even more. She looked exactly like Cho Chang- but much, much more beautiful. With her long black hair and beautiful, round bluish eyes, she and Kate could've become modeling partners. "Hey, stranger!" Kate greeted her with a hug, and she grinned. "Hey, Katie. Who's these guys?" The girl's eyebrows wiggled suggestively at Harry, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um- these are my uncles and cousins! This is Harold-" She pointed off Harry, who glared at the horrible name- "And Minnie-" She turned to Hermione, who shot her a quick glare at Mickey Mouse's girlfriend's name- "And Ronnie-" Ron grinned at her- "And Siri and, uh… my other uncle. So, anyways, what's up with you and Michael these days?"

She had changed the subject so fast that Cho Chang's look alike looked slightly bewildered, and her eyes glistened at the question. "He- He was cheating on me with Edel! Can you believe it? He's blowing me off for a slut!" Kate winced at the word _slut, _but managed to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Tara." She breathed, and Tara nodded. "Yeah, well- I better get back to work. See you later, guys." Managing a small wave, she walked away, and Snape glared at her back. "So that's what American muggle teenagers are like. Ugh. Simply repulsive."

Kate ignored him and dashed up the bookstore and up the escalators in a matter of seconds. "Wha- What _is _that?" Ron asked, his eyes big as he took in the escalators, but Harry just sighed and dragged him up the escalator.

They found Kate staring at a table with a bunch of books that read _Harry Potter. _There were seven books, just like Kate had told them, and with trembling hands he picked up the first book. His eyes bulged out. How in the world did the Americans know every single thing about him? He didn't notice the fact that the four had moved away- he was too busy fuming.

This alternate universe was awful! They knew all his secrets, and nobody was even attacked or interrogated by the Death Eaters. How was this even possible? He shook his head and sank down on a chair. Kate sighed and walked up to him. "I know- you must be totally scared, but-" "I'm not scared, Kate." His voice came out more sharper then he meant it to be, and he softened his voice. "It's just- they have all my secrets, all my feelings written down in a series. I'm kind of…" "Pissed?" Kate offered.

He half-smiled. "Yeah. I'm kind of pissed off, that's all." Hermione walked up to them and leaned against the chair. "It's okay, Harry." She said soothingly, even though he knew it wasn't. "Yeah." He muttered. "It's okay. Can we go now?" He looked at Kate with big eyes, and she gave him a playful frown. "Fine. But I'm getting you frozen yogurt."

So, about twenty minutes later, they were driving in Rosie's dusty insides and eating Menchie's frozen yogurt. "Good, huh?" Kate asked, jerking to a stop at a stop sign. "Merlin's Beard, I never knew Muggle delicacies could be this good!" Ron exclaimed, and Harry almost laughed at the sight of his yogurt-covered face. "Ron, you have a little something… everywhere." Kate told him, with a grin.

His flaming cheeks were vibrant against the white of the frozen yogurt.

They pulled up in the driveway, and walked in through the back door. After sneaking upstairs to Kate's room, Kate slammed the door shut behind them and frowned at the window, which was letting in weak silvery evening light. "I need to tell you guys your temporary sleeping arrangements, okay? It's getting really dark." Her eyes darted towards Harry. "Harry, which year are you in right now?" She asked suddenly. "We're fourth years right now… why?" Kate's eyes fell onto Snape, and then to Sirius. "No reason." She said in a singsong voice. "Anyways, I'm going to tell you where you'll be sleeping until the rest of your… stay. Hermione, you'll be sleeping in my room with me. Harry and Ron, you'll be sleeping in the guest room next to Anthony's room. Snape and Sirius, you'll be sleeping… in the attic."

Snape glared at her. "I _refuse _to sleep in such filth and-" "Oh, grow up, _Snivillius." _Kate spat out, and his voice became soft and dangerous. "_What _did you just call me?" Kate stuck her tongue out at him. "You're sounding exactly like Gin when you're mad. _What _did you just call me?" She mimicked. "And then I'd kick his ass. Do you _really_ want me to do that to you?"

Snape snorted. "I'd doubt that you'd have much time to 'kick his ass' before he could assault you." The words were out of his mouth before Harry could react, and they instantly turned to see Kate's expression. Her eyes suddenly had a dawning horror, and she pressed her hand against her mouth. "Oh my god. You've been reading my diary." She said in a muffled monotone, and her eyes glistened with tears. She was slowly backing away, and she stumbled against the threshold. Then she turned and ran, her golden hair flying behind her, like a torch.

**Aw- poor Kate! She'd just met her favorite fictional characters and they betrayed her! And in the next chapter, Harry gets _really _close.**

** Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed, even a small little _hi _would make me happy. I love you all so much, and I'd never be anywhere without you guys :D!**

** Loves, hugs, and all that jazz, **

** Lyricalyrics**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I know I had just posted a chapter a few seconds ago but I can't keep myself away from this story! I'm totally in love with _Harry Potter, _but sometimes my mind slips and I forget the details! Anyways, here's the next chapter- and trust me, it'll be _saucy *_wink, wink*!**

** . . .**

KATE'S POV

Kate rushed down the stairs- and smack into Anthony, who frowned at her expression. "Are the magic people bugging you?" He asked, and Kate stared slack-jawed at him. "How did you-" "I eavesdropped," He grinned sheepishly, and Kate punched him on the arm. "Aren't they from, like _Harry Potter _or something? That is _so _cool!" He blabbed, but Kate pushed him out of her way and ran into the kitchen, searching for the hidden beer bottle in the held it triumphantly above her head and snorted. _Mom, keep trying, _She thought, shaking her head, and taking a huge gulp.

Anthony, however, was watching her in horror. "What are you _doing?" _He asked her, his eyes huge. "You're not even 21! Mom'll be-" She slipped him twenty bucks, and his lips stretched into a huge grin. "Mom'll be so happy to hear you're working on your summer book report five weeks early!" He smiled, and walked away to the living room where _Good Luck Charlie _was droning on.

Kate started to cry as soon as her brother left, and she sank to the floor, gulping down the beer bottle, which made her throat burn. She needed some distraction- even alcohol would do, even though she'd never touched a rum bottle in her life.

She was so tired, and hot, and the cold floor looked _so _inviting. So, curling up on the tile floor, she fell asleep, with the beer bottle still in her hand.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _Kate jerked awake, her body shivering as goose bumps prickled her skin from the cold floor. She felt groggy, and her head burned. _Knock, knock, knock, _the knocks started again, and Kate groggily trudged to the door, oblivious to the five people on the staircase.

And then Kate screamed.

Her father was looming over her, his scruffy beard touching the tip of her head. "Hey, sweetheart!" He opened his arms for a hug, but she scampered away. "'_Hey, sweetheart'?_" Kate was so angry she could barely talk. "_That's _the first thing you say to me in 3 years?" Her blood boiled, and she clenched her fists in anger. Her father looked confused.

"What am I supposed to say? Hi, sweetie, glad to see you're alive. goodbye?" He asked, his voice a little irritated. "That's what you're saying to me right now, you idiot. _Goodbye!" _She tried shoving him out, but he glared at her and grabbed her wrist. "_Don't _call your father an idiot. _Ever!" _He roared, but she glared at him. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. I should've used asshole!" She yelled in his face, and he slapped her. "Damned daughter." He muttered. Kate turned so angry her cheeks flamed and her eyes glinted in the dark. "Get the hell out of my sight. And you're lucky I'm not a witch, because if I was, I'd be going _Crucio _so fast on you you'd be screaming like a banshee." She spat out.

It sounded cooler in her head.

To her surprise, her dad chuckled. "Still in love with_ Harry Potter, _I see." He smiled at her, and she turned scarlet. "Get out of here, or I'll call the police." She growled. "But see, sweetie," Her father began, "You wouldn't do that. I'm your father."

Kate's mind went black with anger, and she screamed an ear-splitting shriek. "SOME FATHER YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!" She screeched. "LEAVING ME AND MOM AND ANTHONY TO DIE OUT ON THE STREETS! NOT TALKING TO YOUR OWN SON FOR SIX YEARS! LEAVING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER TO DIE AND BE SUBJECTED TO THE CRUEL WORLD WITHOUT ANY FUCKING DAD!" She raged passionately, and she heard a rustling upstairs, but her father didn't appear to notice.

"Bitch," He snarled. "I hope you and your mother and Anthony rot in hell." Then he walked out the door, leaving Kate to stare after him. She began to sob as she shut the door. Heart-breaking sobs that made her shoulders shake. She pressed her back against the door and slumped down on the floor, crying her heart out. What did she do to deserve this? Her sobs became huge wails, and she put her head on her knees, still crying. All her life, she'd pictured the reunion with her father to be like this: he'd spot her, and his eyes would widen. She would grin at him, and then come rushing forward with her arms open, and would run into his embrace.

Reality was slightly different and crueler then her daydreams.

She must've cried for an hour straight, and her skin was prickling, like somebody's eyes were on her. She glanced up and saw the Golden trio, along with Snape and Sirius, staring at her sympathetically. She quickly wiped her tears against her arms and rushed to the kitchen to retrieve her rum bottle, which she gulped down as she brushed past Harry and cried on her bed, hot tears staining her pillows.

**. . .**

In the morning, Kate was woken up with a blistering pain in her head. _Hangover, _she thought grudgingly as she stripped off her clothing and slipped on a pair of black tattered jeans, and a gray button-down shirt which she didn't bother to button, and her lacy red bra was visible, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the night before. _So much overwhelming drama, Kate, _she thought sadly to herself as she scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. Her normally healthy and pure complexion was replaced with dark bags under her red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes and her skin was sickly pale.

Somebody coughed behind her, and she spun around to see Harry's bespectacled face staring at her with unfathomable eyes. Her knees buckled, and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing in his shoulder. He seemed taken aback, but he then put his arms hesitantly against her waist and pressed her against him in a soothing embrace.

"It's okay, Kate," He muttered, but it was anything but. Nevertheless she stared into his eyes, and then, pressing her lips against his, stumbled back into her bedroom and staggered against the bed, still kissing him. _Kate, what the hell? _A voice screamed inside her mind, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the lean, long boy who was holding her in his arms. He kissed her back carefully, like he was afraid she'd push him away, but then he returned the lip-lock with a fervor she didn't really think he had. They broke apart a little for air, and then sank down on the bed, still holding each other.

"Harry, did I ever tell you you're a really awesome kisser?" Kate breathed, and Harry grinned, his cheeks flaming. "No, I don't believe you have." He smiled, and she gave him a wink. "Well, I'll have to now," She smiled, and then pulled her lips against Harry's once more. His lips were soft, she thought, and sweet, like cherries, and-

"Ahem." A voice behind them coughed, and they looked up to see Sirius's amused expression. "Kate, if you wanted to seduce my godson in private, you should've closed the door." He grinned at their scarlet cheeks and winked at Harry. "She's a good one, Harry." His eyes suddenly locked onto her chest, and she glared at him playfully as she buttoned her shirt. "Don't worry, Padfoot, we weren't doing… anything sexual. I forgot to button my shirt, that's all." She assured him and he raised his eyebrows.

"You forgot? Or maybe you were hoping to run into Harry…" Harry glared at him. "Sirius." He growled under his breath, and he chuckled. "Sorry, Harry. Anyways, I just needed to find a chamber pot to use, but seeing as you have none…" Kate rolled her eyes and pointed to the door next to her bookshelf. "The bathroom's all yours, Siri." She watched him walk over to the bathroom and shut the door before she turned to Harry, her eyes gleaming. She was positively _glowing. _"Harry… why did you read my diary?" Her voice softened, and her eyes lost the gleam.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. "I… We read your diary because we didn't trust you enough." He frowned. "Well, Snape didn't. But the rest of us were just… curious to know why you were so happy, and cheerful, and _glowing _all the time, and when we read your diary, you lead us into a place not even _I _went before: Pure and mental anguish- and trust me, even though I had a lot of pain in my life, yours can't compare. It was so much worse, and when we saw you put up the charade… well, we were even more curious how you could act like you were so happy even though your life had sucked."

Kate listened in shock, and she slowly nodded. "Here." She got up and went to her bookshelf, throwing him the leather-bound book that read _MY FREAKING DIARY WHICH I LIKE TO WRITE IN DURING MY NARCASSIST HORMONAL TEENAGER MOODS._

_ Harry looked at her with his big green eyes, and she sighed. "Read the latest entry, Harry. I'm giving you permission." She nodded to him, and he slowly flipped it open to the latest entry:_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** What the fuck? My day started normal- you know, the usual, putting up with Anthony over breakfast and going on Facebook- but then it all went... bad? No, it wasn't bad, it was much weirder then that. I know if anyone reads this they'll probably strap me into a straitjacket, but every word I am writing is true. I was taking out the trash, and I saw this huge hump on people on the sidewalk. I dropped the trash and then rushed over, my head screaming. Because the Golden trio, Snape and Sirius were splattered on the sidewalk. I asked them who the hell they were. They said that they were transported here from an alternate universe where the Wizarding world was real. Then I offered to help them.**_

_** Can you believe me? I must've been crazy, and I'm still pondering over how dumb I am. But they looked exactly like they were, in all of the Harry Potter movies, and Harry's scar was **__**real. **__**I could tell. I couldn't help but stare at Harry- he was looking extremely cute and I really, really, really wanted to touch his face, but I managed to restrain myself and act cliché and like I thought I was the most amazing girl in the world because I **__**really, really, REALLY **__**had an urge to impress them. **_

_** Yeah, you heard me. I wanted to impress five strange weirdos on the street by letting them stay at my house until they got transported back to their own dimension. **_

_** I tried to act like I was all that, but I don't think they were impressed much. I wouldn't be, either, if I were one of them. Preferably Harry so I could kiss my reflection in the mirror. Anyways, I was all like, "Oh my god you've got to come with me to this awesome place so I can give you a glimpse of how awesome Muggles were" and they were like "Okay, you little insignificant Muggle" and in the car I continued to try and make them love me, because who doesn't?**_

_** Okay… that was a really bad pun considering my history with people so just pretend I didn't write that.**_

_** Anyways, they continued to act nonchalant and by the time we got to Barnes and Noble I was freaking out, thinking in that negative way of mine that my fictional childhood BFFS would never like me and they thought of me as some insecure pretender. **_

_** Okay, I'm really bringing myself down so I'll have to stop writing. Plus, my hands' are cramping up like hell. I think I need some Murlap Essence for my bleeding knuckles.**_

_** -Kate Allies, typical cliché loser who pities herself every chance she gets and doesn't even do anything about it and wants to impress people into thinking she's a fun-loving teen with no problems at all even though she's dying every day of her life**_

___ Harry looked up and stared at her with worried eyes. "Kate, you're not some pretender. You're the most amazing, most brilliant, most beautiful girl I know." He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into his chest. "Even compared to Ginny?" And at his confused expression, she sighed. "You're supposed to fall in love with her, not me." Harry almost gagged, and Kate giggled at his horrified expression. _

_ "Wait a moment!" Ron rushed into the room and glared at Harry. "He's supposed to fall in love with __my little sister?!" __Harry looked with panicked eyes at Kate, who looked nonchalant. "How long have you been standing there, Ron?" Harry asked, gulping, and Ron's eyes flashed to Kate. "Long enough to hear your slurps and moans between your make-out session with the girl I actually liked," He snarled, and Kate wriggled out of Harry's embrace to touch Ron's arm. "Ron-" She began, but he shoved her hand off of his arm and stormed away._

_ Harry looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Kate." He muttered lifelessly, and Kate tried to smile at him. "It's not your fault, Harry. Don't tell Ron," She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "But he's going to fall in love with Hermione." Harry looked pleasantly surprised. _

_ "My two best friends are going to fall in love?" He asked her, and she nodded with a smile. "Yeah." "Who's falling in love with who?" Sirius suddenly asked from behind her, making them jump. "Oh, nothing." Kate said nonchalantly, and he shrugged. "Okay. I'll leave you two to passionately making out on the bed. Just __don't __forget your condoms," Sirius replied, and Harry's cheeks flamed. He shut the door behind him, and Harry barely had time to breath before Kate crushed her lips against his._

_**Hey, guys! WHAT UP?! I'm super happy because I happened to look at the reviews and they made me SO. F-ING. HAPPY. Kikanalo, you are somewhat correct. I **__**did **__**feel as though Kate were myself, and yes, I **__**do **__**have a father but it feels like he's not even there….**_

_** Sorry about being so freaking pessimistic**__**, **__**I'm just really weird and stuff. Anyways, thanks for all the amazing reviews! And I'll be publishing another chapter either today or tomorrow, so don't worry ;).**_

_** Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**_

_** Lyricalyrics**_


End file.
